Leonhardt "Leo" Victorion
Leo (レオ) is a minor character in the Madworld game, and is one of the main protagonists of its spiritual successor Anarchy Reigns. Profile Leo uses a charged four positron blades to slice and dice his foes. Each blade juts out of his cyborg arms or legs. He is the main character of the White Side of the Campaign. Story Madworld Leo is a med school student proir to the events of Death Match. Jack saves his life. He also says that he got an vaccine to the virus that was sprayed on the city not by killing someone, but that a person who had one died before he could use it. Leo then asks Jack to help him escape the town, but Jack responds by saying "I don't help people... I kill them" and then Jack runs off to the next match of the Death Games. Later in the game, Leo was revealed to have been working with the organizers of the games, and at the very end of the game he saves Jacks life. However, Jack already learned that he lied and destoys the communication device in his ear after partially chainsawing Leo. After Jack asked Leo why he used Death Match to reveal the virus, he replys by saying he couldn't resist the games, even though he got everything he wanted, such as drugs and women. Leo asks Jack to help him or he'll die, which Jack replies by stating "I don't help people..." He then chainsaws Leo, casuing him to fall to his death. Then Jack finishes by saying "I kill them". Anarchy Reigns In the story, Leo and the two other members of the Bureau's Strike One Unit arrived at a bar in Altambra as they were on the hunt for their former leader, Maximillion Caxton. The current leader, Nikolai, asked the robotic bar tender if he met a man named Max. The bar-bot made a gesture that said that he didn't know and Nikolai thought he was lying and threatened him to tell what he knew about Max. However, a stranger came up, who reveals to be Jack Cayman, and told him "if he says he doesn't know, he doesn't know." Jack also told Nikolai that they're not in Milvallen anymore, claiming that Nikolai's out of his jurisdiction. Nikolai scanned Jack and identified him as Jack the Chaser and realized that Jack was searching for Max as well. When Sasha, an agent of the Bureau and member of Strike One, sent Nikolai the data for Max's whereabouts, they took their leave. Jack, however, tried to stop him and say something, but Nikolai gave him a surprise attack that brought Jack to his knees. When Nikolai and Sasha left, Leo curiously looked at Jack. Suddenly, he noticed that a man by the pool table was glaring at him, but he ignored it and headed to the door until the bar-bot jumped over the table, ran to him, and flipped him off. When Leo looked back, the bar-bot quickly stood kindly and bowed to him as Leo walked away. The Strike One encountered a group of Killseekers and they decided to split up, with Leo dealing with the Killseekers. Leo met the same man at the bar again, who was identified as a homicidal bounty hunter named Durga, who then challenged Leo to fight to see if his Cybrid Arts are all they were meant to be. After the fight, he was impressed by Leo's display, but he was not satisfied as he was with Max, calling him the "hologram man" and saying he was ten times the fighter Leo was. Durga escaped before Leo had a chance to ask him where Max was. Leo met Nikolai, who asked Leo if he made any progress. Leo told Nikolai about a bounty hunter named Durga who might know something about Max. However, before they could do anything else, they were ambushed by more Killseekers, but they were able to fend them off. Suddenly, they heard a sound from the sewers, and they decided to head inside to see what was in their. They encountered a group of man-eating Mutants, but they managed to kill them all. They still had no clues about Max and continued their search. While searching for clues about Max's whereabouts, Leo encountered Durga again with his partner, Garuda. He told Leo if he could beat him, he would tell everything he knew about Max. Eventually Sasha came in and helped Leo in the fight, exciting Durga who told Garuda to kill them. Leo and Sasha managed to kill Durga and Garuda, but they also lost their chances of finding any clues about Max's location. However, Nikolai contacted them and found out that Max went to Port Valenda for repairs. As they went to Valenda, a flashback occurs, showing Leo rushing to the murder scene, where Nikolai and Sasha were already present. Leo was shocked to see that the body under the sheet was Max's wife, Ondine. Nikolai believes that Max killed her, but Leo questioned his belief, believing that Max was innocent. Nikolai explained that the wounds were the result of Cybrid Arts. After a short argument between the two, Nikolai contacted the Director of the Bureau and received orders to "shoot to kill", shocking Leo. Attributes and Skills Leo's combination of Muay Thai, kickboxing, and blade-augmentated combat makes him a speedy close range combatant. His moves have quick start-up times, especially his KW-H (Killer Weapon-Heavy), and the first two branches of his combo can be delayed to transition into short strings which end in useful launchers, L (delay) L H and L L (delay) H. His normal charging moves are repeated swipes with pairs of Positron Claws. His Killer Weapon charge move is a spinning dash with Positron Blades outstretched. He enjoys normal levels of defense and Killer Weapon charging speed, and his Rampage move is a barrage of high velocity kicks. He also uses cybrid arts. Quotes *"BPS! On your knees." - Leo's first taunt *"Let's see whatchu' got!" - Leo's second taunt *"You're all balls and no brains!" - Leo's third taunt *"Stay down this time!" - Executing a mutant *"Get out of my way!" - Executing a mutant *"''Work is work, Time to get to business!" ''- Leo's character select Trivia *Leo was voiced by Jon Curry in the English version and Hiroki Tōchi in the Japanese version Gallery Stat_Card_Leo.jpg|Stat Card Leo Campaign.jpg Leo_Fight.png Leo_AR.jpg Leo_AR2.jpg Leo_Killer_Weapon.jpg|Leo's Killer Weapon-Positron Blades Leo Concept Art 2.jpg|Initial Concept Leo Concept Art 3.png|Secondary Design Leo Weapon Concept Art.png|Various Blade Designs Leo Concept Art 4.png|Initial Outfit Concept Designs Leo Concept Art 5.png|Secondary Outfit Concept Designs Leo Concept Art.jpg|Final Design Category:Characters Category:Anarchy Reigns Characters Category:Anarchy Reigns Category:Male characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Heroes Category:Bosses